


fairytales & tea

by goldflower



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tea, and secretly sketches kags all the time, bad kageyama, i have a minor headcanon that hinata can draw really well, kageyama says one bad word, possible au???? you can make it an au if you want, sun and moon comparisons, that's an actual tag wow, why does 'so much fluff' change to all caps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldflower/pseuds/goldflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama’s too tall for the Hinata family - he almost hits his head on the ceiling of the treehouse, fairy lights (not on) tickling his hair - but then Hinata’s fingers are tangling with his and the backs of their hands are bumping together and Kageyama’s not thinking about anything other than that anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fairytales & tea

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to a playlist and it got me in a really good mood, then i wanted to write a fluffy kagehina fic with no ableist slurs or swearing or overly angry tobio just cute little 16 yr olds not knowing what love is but rlly liking the way it feels when they look at each other that also expressed how these certain songs made me feel and so i did ᕙ( * •̀ ᗜ •́ * )ᕗ
> 
> (also only recently i've been trying to correct my ways and i know that my old fics have ableist slurs in them, i deeply apologize)
> 
> if you want to listen to the songs i listened to while writing this fic they are ours by taylor swift, you're my favourite by joy williams, fairytales & tea by summer ames (the song that mostly inspired this fic and was named after and to find it you have to go to their myspace page which is myspace.com/summerames), and us by regina spektor. sorry i don't have an actual playlist set up of all the songs that would make it easier to listen and read with!

Kageyama’s shyly watching Hinata from the other side of the treehouse in Hinata’s backyard, fingers covering his mouth and eyes trying not to stare at the redhead too long. It’s just - Hinata is pretty. Kageyama’s not even sure how, or why, but all he knows is that Hinata definitely  _is_ pretty with his fringe clipped back with a single bow clip that Kageyama bets is Natsu’s. He thinks that Natsu probably put it in before Kageyama came over - or maybe not, it’s really early and he doubts Natsu’s even up yet - or maybe Hinata intentionally used it himself to keep his hair out of his eyes as he drew. Hinata tends to do that, pick up anything lying around that he needs, not even caring if it’s his younger sisters or something that everyone else deems as gendered and uses it. Kageyama likes that he does that.

"Can I draw you?" Hinata nervously asks as he sits down and leans back against the wall with the window, fringe not held by the bow clip resting against his forehead and probably tickling the bridge of his nose. Kageyama swallows his spit because he wants to  _touch_  Hinata, but knows he can’t, and nods his head before sitting down across from him. Hinata pulls out his notebook that he first started doodling in about half a year ago that accidentally ended up being his sketchbook - his mom asked him if he wanted a real sketchbook, but he would always say he wanted to finish his notebook first and, well, he hasn’t yet - and pauses quickly to take a sip of tea. 

He stares at Kageyama for a bit, eyes tracing along the lines of Kageyama’s face and body, making him feel all hot and warm, and Kageyama really likes that feeling, Hinata’s tongue licking up any tea that slipped out of his mouth and rested against the skin of his lips. Hinata looks down at his notebook, pen in hand and starts drawing lines, one of his legs pushing out and sliding beside Kageyama’s before his foot turns and hooks over Kageyama’s leg. It’s a nice feeling, having Hinata’s foot tightly hooked around his leg as best as it could and it makes Kageyama feel comfortable, safe, like nothing could ever go wrong in the world. The sun is rising higher in the sky - Kageyama wonders again why they woke up so early to hang out, Hinata had brought Vanilla Chai Tea for them to drink and wake them up a little, but  _still_  - and making it look like the sun is Hinata’s halo and Kageyama is blushing so hard right now because Hinata looks so cute like that, concentrated on the drawing, hair clipped back (he’s even tucked some hair behind his ear now and he looks so cute, he looks so cute, wow,  _wow_ _)._   Kageyama feels himself breathing a little funny, cheeks warm and eyes blinded a bit by the bright sunshine coming in from the window - shining around Hinata’s head and circling around it like he’s an angel, Kageyama blushes harder because Hinata _is an actual angel_ \- and Kageyama's focusing deeply on the fact that he has such a big crush on his best friend that he doesn’t notice Hinata is now staring back at him at first, his own cheeks pink like Kageyama’s. 

They watch each other for a bit, Hinata’s eyes wide and body slowly shrinking in on itself, fingers tightly wrapped around his notebook. Hinata’s knees bend up a bit, but his foot that’s hooked around Kageyama’s leg stays on him, just slides up a bit and it’s warm in the treehouse, the summer being kind this year, and Kageyama focuses on the feeling of the warm cup of tea in his hands as he watches Hinata’s blush spread across his face more.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" Hinata asks as he bites his lip and Kageyama is shocked, watches the way the skin of Hinata’s lip turns white as he bites down on it then a pink as he stops biting so hard and he blushes harder which causes Hinata to blush harder too and hide behind his sketchbook. It’s so, so cute, Kageyama thinks and takes a drink of his tea.

"No, I haven’t," Kageyama says, puts his cup down, hands coming up to pull his fringe out of his eyes before letting it fall back down as he starts playing with the hair at the back of his neck. He let’s out a long breath through his mouth and looks back at Hinata, sees him giddily smiling and cheeks a dusty pink.

"You’re such a dork, Kags! How could you have never have kissed anyone before?" Hinata asks loudly, cheeks going a shade darker and looking all cute and pretty - Kageyama has no clue how  _cheeks_ can be  _cute,_ but Hinata’s _are _ and it’s messing with his head. Even though Kageyama feels a bit embarrassed about not having kissed anyone yet, he can tell by the way Hinata’s giggles sound that he’s not really meaning it and then Hinata’s quiet suddenly, fidgeting, fingers absentmindedly playing with his lips, running along them and pulling at dried skin, knees swaying side to side, "Could we kiss?" Hinata asks, he sounds small, quiet, and Kageyama hides his face in his arms.

Kageyama let’s out a few breaths slowly, tries to calm his fast beating heart and then nods his head, lifts it and clears his throat, looks to the side away from Hinata and then mumbles out a yeah. Hinata looks so happy, lips twitching up in the corner and his eyes are so bright Kageyama can’t breathe. Hinata stands up making Kageyama stand up as well and Kageyama’s too tall for the Hinata family - he almost hits his head on the ceiling of the treehouse, fairy lights (not on) tickling his hair - but then Hinata’s fingers are tangling with his and the backs of their hands are bumping together and Kageyama’s not thinking about anything other than that anymore. Then Hinata’s tiptoeing, other hand gripping Kageyama’s shoulder and they pause right then, Hinata looking like he’s glowing and being so beautiful that Kageyama’s chest feels tight. Hinata pulls back suddenly, steps back towards the wall he was sitting against and rests his face on his arms that are on his knees as he crouches down. Kageyama sees that his ears are red and the back of his neck is too and he wonders what Hinata’s thinking.

"You’re just so - beautiful, you turd. How could a turd like you be so beautiful? You turd," Hinata says and Kageyama blushes really hard and crouches down to do the same as Hinata. Hinata peeks out, sees Kageyama’s ears as red as they are and watches him for a while, wants to remember what he looks like in this moment so he could sketch it later and keep it in his pillow case so he could look at it underneath his glow-in-the-dark star stickers in his room at night. He also wants to draw Kageyama with the fairy lights around his head, making it look like he was the moon and all the stars were floating around him. It’s then, when Hinata’s thinking about how Kageyama’s the moon and all the stars must love him because of that then, that Kageyama peeks out himself and they make eye contact and watch each other for a bit despite the burn of their cheeks.

"It’s like the sun is your halo," Kageyama says, swallows, then continues. "If - if you were some sort of god, you would be the one that controls the sun. Or cares for the sun. Something like that, I don’t know, You’re just - bright, you’re bright and it hurts my eyes. Nerd," he finishes with, small insult tacked onto the end sort of as an afterthought and face hiding in his arms once more. Hinata rests his cheek against his forearm and watches Kageyama. He tries to ignore the sweaty feeling he gets when he thinks about the sun being a star and Kageyama being the moon.  _Stars love the moon._  


"When -," Hinata let’s out a small huff of breath, closes his eyes and sees Kageyama being kissed by the stars and hums contently. "When I was going to kiss you, the fairy lights looked so pretty around you and I thought - hey, he looks like the moon. You’re the moon and I’m the sun, Tobio," Hinata says and lifts his head, looks at Kageyama for a longer moment, waiting for him to look back at him or reply or  _get what he’s trying to say._

"Stars love the moon," Kageyama mumbles as he rests his cheek against his forearm. Hinata sits there with his eyebrows raised and eyes wide, wondering how Kageyama was able to know what he left out perfectly. Kageyama looks at him. "You said that once when we were stargazing," he says and Hinata blushes, thinks about that time and how he felt like he could float away with the warm night air and how he wanted to hold Kageyama’s hand. Hinata nods.

"Holy shit," Kageyama says and Hinata scolds him, tells him not to say stuff like that and he stops talking once he sees Kageyama smiling. "I’m sorry - I’m just so happy right now," he says and hides his smile in his arm. Hinata moves out of his little ball he was in finally, knees resting against the wood of the treehouse, hand balancing him as he kisses Kageyama’s nose. He pulls back with the back of his hand on his mouth and a blush on his cheeks. Kageyama wishes he could draw like Hinata can so he could capture the way Hinata looks right then on paper. "Close your eyes and don’t move," Kageyama says and Hinata nods before closing his eyes. Kageyama quickly moves to the corner of the treehouse to pull out the polaroid camera, goes back to where he was and tells Hinata to open his eyes. As Hinata does Kageyama takes the picture.

"You just took a picture of me," Hinata says, his cheeks going a shade of red, making his freckles disappear and Kageyama shrugs, pulls out the polaroid and sees the blank sheet. He sets it between them.

"I can’t draw, so," he mumbles, gives another shrug and refuses to look at Hinata. He sees movement in the corner of his eye, hears Hinata give a small gasp and then looks at him looking at the picture. 

"That’s me?" Hinata asks as the picture appears on the sheet and Kageyama nods his head, tries to hide a smile threatening to come on by biting the inside corner of his lip. "I look beautiful," Hinata says and Kageyama nods his head in agreement. 

"You always do," Kageyama says and Hinata looks at him, Kageyama thinks he looks like sunshine and flowers in full bloom. Hinata leans forward again, careful of the polaroid picture in his hand as he sets it against the wood again to balance himself and kisses Kageyama gently on the mouth. It’s small, barely any pressure and Kageyama wonders if this is what kissing a flower would feel like. Hinata pulls back with a giddy grin on his face, hands clutching the polaroid in his hands, fists held to his chest and Kageyama’s chest feels all fluttery.

"That was my first kiss," Hinata says as he starts running his fingers against his lips. Kageyama blushes, wants to call him a dork too, but doesn’t. "I’m so happy, right now, Tobio," Kageyama blushes harder at the sound of his name falling from Hinata’s lips, his name sounding a lot like it’s cotton candy.

"Me too, Shouyou," Kageyama says and Hinata looks at him quickly, blush deepening and then he’s hiding his face again, smile barely hidden behind his hands, the polaroid almost falling from his fingers. 

"I think I’m in love with you," Hinata says then, rests his hands on his knees and Kageyama feels himself freeze. His body feels light, like he’s dreaming and it’s such an amazing feeling. "I know we’re only sixteen, but I really like the way you make me feel. Like," Hinata puts a hand on his chest, over where his heart is. "Right here. It always feels light and warm, almost like it’s dancing. And my tummy feels like that too, but then it also gets this more intense feeling like ooooowa and it’s a bit scary feeling that, but then I love it at the same time. I love a lot of things that involve you, so I think I really do love you," Hinata explains with a happy smile on his lips and Kageyama watches him for a while longer, feels his stomach go ooooowa too, and then he’s kissing Hinata again. 

This time there’s a little more pressure, Kageyama feeling Hinata’s teeth through their skin a little bit, it's barely noticeable, but Kageyama’s hyperaware of everything about Hinata \- tastes the Vanilla Chai Tea on the inner seam of the shorter boy’s lips - and it’s so, so nice. Kageyama loves the way it makes his whole body feel like it’s being engulfed by the warmth, feels as the sun rises even higher in the sky, feels the heat from Hinata’s cheeks and his own, feels Hinata’s sweaty fingers and palm wrap around his shoulder gently, Kageyama feels  _warm._ When they pull back, Hinata looks hazy, like he’s just experienced something magical and Kageyama thinks that it’s close.

"The moon got kisses from a star," Hinata says and Kageyama doesn’t care how odd that probably sounds to other people because it makes perfect sense to him. He rests their foreheads together and watches the way Hinata’s eyelashes flutter against his freckled cheeks as he closes them, smile looking just as soft and happy as always.

"I think I’m in love with you too, Shouyou,” Kageyama says and Hinata let’s out a sigh, wraps his arms around Kageyama’s shoulders and holds him tight, nose pressed into the skin that Kageyama’s neck meets his shoulder, Kageyama’s own arms wrapping around Hinata’s back and holding him tight. “You make my stomach go oooowa too,” Kageyama mumbles into Hinata’s hair and he listens to the way Hinata’s giggles sound a lot like flowers singing.

**Author's Note:**

> hinata finishes the drawings he wanted to draw of kageyama and shows them to him two days later, arm wrapping around kageyama’s and telling his boyfriend to trade him the polaroid for the drawings 
> 
> kageyama blushes and calls him a sloth for clinging on him like that but hinata just holds on tighter and tries to sneak a hand into the pocket he knows kageyama keeps the polaroid picture of him in (ಠ .̫.̫ ಠ)
> 
> this was really fun to write!! sorry if the characters seem a little ooc or if there are any mistakes since i edited it quickly when it was late and i was tired! writing this was a really nice break from focusing on school and studying for exams that start next friday, so i really treasure this fic, but now back to work ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ


End file.
